Beyond Furious
by Astrolabe
Summary: Konzen’s focus was trained on one goal; reaching the door at the end of the hall and venting his rage on those inside. A Saiyuki Gaiden one-shot, featuring Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou & Goku.


**Disclaimer**_ Saiyuki is the property of Kazuya Minekura, I am only taking the boys out to play and they will be returned to their owner as soon as we're done screwing around._

* * *

Konzen Douji stormed down the hallway and bodies hurried to scramble out of his path. There was a red stain to his complexion and an angry flash in his iris-colored eyes. While not a unique sight these days, it was still a marked contrast to the demeanor of ennui that the inhabitants of heaven's realm had grown used to from the god. Consequently, those mingling in the hallway on his arrival cleared the way. The majority of them careful to keep their eyes locked anywhere other than the figure of the misanthrope as he blew by them.

Heels beating an angry staccato against the marble stone floor, he ignored the few shocked looks that actually dared to dart his way. Konzen's focus was trained on one goal; reaching the door at the end of the hall and venting his rage on those inside. Their pranks had gone too far this time. Goku's injection into his life was causing enough chaos right now. He did not need the added stress and embarrassment those two imps seemed to be intent in visiting upon him at every turn.

His ire raised another notch as he slammed the door open only to be met by two lazy innocent questioning gazes.

"You look a bit ruffled Konzen," Tenpou noted from a reclining position at his desk.

"He does," Kenren agreed around the cigarette clenched between his teeth. "What has your panties in a bunch this time?"

Konzen did not think the fire burning in his blood could get any hotter, but the virtuousness in their expressions sent it arcing into the stratosphere. His nails dug into his palms as his fisted fingers tightened at his sides. "You...you…" he struggled to make his voice box and mouth work through the torrent of rage bubbling inside him. "How.Dare.You!"

An inquiring look passed between the Field Marshall of Heaven's Western Army and his General, before both turned back to the visage of a meltdown in progress smoldering in the doorway.

"I'm afraid we don't know what you mean," Tenpou said.

"I'm confused," Kenren seconded.

Konzen glared daggers at the banes of his existence. Despite their dual looks of confusion, he knew they were somehow responsible for this latest travesty. "Then explain to me what-"

His head whipped around at the clanking of chains and the sound of small feet running down the hallway at his back.

Goku appeared at his side, all wide-eyed innocence and clutching a book to his chest. Konzen 

looked down at his own hands, only to realize they were empty and that he'd neglected to remove the object of his rage from the hands of his charge.

"What's wrong Konzen, why're ya angry?"

Konzen reached down, lifted the book free of Goku's tiny hands and sent a scathing look at Tenpou and Kenren.

Tenpou, serine smile in place, rose to his feet and adjusted his glasses as he studied the book that Goku had given over to his guardian. Directing his attention to the child in the doorway, he inquired gently, "Goku is that the book you asked to borrow this afternoon?"

Realization dawning, Kenren didn't even try to cover his startled laugh.

"This is not funny." Konzen hissed.

"Kinda is." Kenren argued.

"Yep," Goku answered Tenpou's question.

"So you weren't asking to borrow the book you were actually reading at the time."

"Naw, I finished that one."

"I see," benevolent smile in place, Tenpou nodded. "Well in the future I think it would be best if I actually had a chance to look at the book you've selected for Konzen to read you at bedtime."

Kenren had gone red in the face with his mirth. Laughing twinkle in his eyes, he shot a toothy grin Goku's way. "Yeah kid, you aren't ready for that book yet, and something tells me Konzen isn't either."

Tenpou used the action of lighting a cigarette to hide his own amusement at the outright fury now pouring off of Konzen. The god was visibly shaking and looked ready to pounce at the general.

"But I like the pictures in that book," Goku said his face scrunched up in confusion.

Goku's words shoved Kenren over the edge and into a laughing jag. He fell sideways out of his chair. The fingers of one hand wiping at the tears in his eyes, his other hand made a mad scramble after the cigarette he'd lost hold of in the fall.

Konzen stepped forward, slammed the book down on Tenpou's desk with enough force to send the piles of paper strewn over it flying. He spun on his heel, grabbed Goku by the hand and sailed out of the office, slamming the door behind them.

"That is what I think it is, isn't it?" Kenren questioned from his lounging position on the floor as he tried to gain control of his laughter.

Tenpou nodded, sly smile creasing his lips. He took a slow drag off his cigarette and reached down to pick up the book. Leafing lazily through it, he cocked his head to the side in a gesture of musing. "Hmm, I believe perhaps it would be best if we stored the Kama Sutra somewhere out of Goku's reach."


End file.
